COC* A EGG U R Gets Xam'd Lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1/Grounded For Ultra Infinity
Summary COC* A EGG U R gets up from bed and goes to the video store to buy Xam'd Lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD and went back home to watch the movie. Soon after watching Xam'd Lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD, he gets grounded for ultra infinity as his dad takes it to Roll Light so she can destroy it. Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Iris, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Bubbles *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Boone, and James Midorihara *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Eric as Wilt Michaels *Julie as Frankie Foster *Allison as Madame Foster *Tween Girl as Buttercup and B.B. Jammies *Princess as Jazzi and Azura *Kayla as Noodle, Coco the Chicken and Dark Magician Girl *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *A EGG U R is getting out of bed and left his home to go to the video store *COC* A EGG U R: Can I have Xam'd Lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *cut: the living room *COC* A EGG U R: Since I got Xam'd Lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD, I'm going to watch all 26 episodes of Season 1. *(After watching all episodes) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a awesome anime show from 2008. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey COC* A EGG U R, I've got big news for. Wait what's that in your hand? *COC* A EGG U R: Um, it's Xam'd lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: What on earth COC* A EGG U R? How dare you get Xam'd lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD?! It's a pornographic show, I told you not to get anything porn and you won't listen. That's it, you're grounded for Ultra Infinity. *COC* A EGG U R: But dad, I liked that anime show. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: It doesn't matter, now I'm going to give this DVD to Roll Light so she can destroy it. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Now, I will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're all here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! I'm very mad at you for Xam'd Lost Memories Better Version Complete Season 1 on DVD! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and that is final! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days